Aleksey Galkin
Alexey Viktorovich Galkin ( ) is a former Russian GRU officer. A senior lieutenant of the GRU, Alexei Galkin said, whilst being tortured by Chechen separatists, commanded by Abu Movsaev, that the apartment bombing in Buynaksk were organized by a team of twelve GRU officers and ordered by GRU director Valentin Korabelnikov “OUR GROUP PREPARED DIVERSIONS IN CHECHNYA AND DAGESTAN”, Testimony of Senior Lieutenant Alexei Galkin, November 1999 .Our group was preparing sabotages in Chechnya and Dagestan. Testimony of senior lieutenant Alexey Galkin. Novaya Gazeta December 2, 2002 # 89The Operation "Successor" by Vladimir Pribylovsky and Yuriy Felshtinsky (in Russian). The interview of Galkin was conducted by journalist Robert Young Pelton, under guidance of Abu Movsaev, who wrote about it in his book Three Worlds Gone Mad. Robert Young Pelton Three Worlds Gone Mad: Dangerous Journeys through the War Zones of Africa, Asia, and the South Pacific, The Lyons Press; (2003), ISBN 1-59228-100-1 Galkin later escaped from Chechen separatists and stated that he was tortured to produce this confession The first voluntary interview of Alexey Galkin, comments by journalist Roman Shleinov and conclusion of psychologist Michail Istomin Novaya Gazeta December 2, 2002 # 89 The first voluntary interview of Alexey Galkin, comments by journalist Roman Shleinov and conclusion of psychologist Michail Istomin Capture by Chechen separatists Galkin was captured during the Second Chechen military campaign by Chechen separatists group of Abu Movsaev near Mozdok on October 3, 1999.The first volutary interview of Alexey Galkin, comments by journalist Roman Shleinov and conclusion of phsychologist Michail Istomin Novaya Gazeta December 2, 2002 # 89 The first volutary interview of Alexey Galkin, comments by journalist Roman Shleinov and conclusion of phsychologist Michail Istomin Together with Colonel Ivanov Zariko Amiranovich and senior lieutenant Vladimir Pachomov they were attempting to evacuate the relatives of Chechen, Russian Army collaborator Visani, who asked the Russian Army to evacuate his younger brother.[[Novaya Gazeta] December 2, 2002 # 89 The first volutary interview of Alexey Galkin] After crossing the border, they were ambushed and surrounded by separatists, after which they were repeatedly beaten, with amongst other things rifle butts. Together with Pachomov they were driven to Grozny.Our group was preparing sabotages in Chechnya and Dagestan. Evidence of senior lieutenant Alexey Galkin. Transcript of his "confessions" videotape. Novaya Gazeta December 2, 2002 # 89 Torture Galkin was kept by militants in a dark cellar without food or water and regularly beaten by his captors. Galkins arms were handcuffed and bound with barbed wire and fastened to metallic pipe. Galkin head was beaten so severely, that he had flares in his eyes. His captors prohibited him from raising his bleeding head, beating him when he attempted to raise it. These beatings were severe enough for him to be given a rag for his wounds. A month after being captured, Galkin was introduced to two men. The first man named Hasan - a commander of Shamil Basaev's secret security service and the second - Abu Movsaev - director of state security department of the self-proclaimed Ichkerian Republic. They interrogated Galkin for information, asking questions such as: "What are Putin's thoughts? What plans does he have on the war in the Chechen Republic?" Galkin's responses angered his captors, prompting further beatings. Statements on Alexey Galkin by eyewitness Robert Young Pelton Robert Young Pelton reported that no evidence of Galkin's torture were present when he was interviewed, although, he was thin, emaciated and his bore bruises from being bound for so long. Pelton interviewed Galkin and asked if he had been tortured or mistreated. Galkin was nervous, and when Pelton asked him why, he said with humor that he had never been on CNN before referring to his career as a spy.[[Novaya Gazeta] December 2, 2002 # 89 Our group was preparing sabotages in Chechnya and Dagestan. Evidence of senior lieutenant Alexey Galkin][[Novaya Gazeta] December 2, 2002 # 89 The first voluntary interview of Alexey Galkin] Musayev twice interrupted Galkin when Pelton asked whether Galkin voluntarily confessed and whether he is afraid of something, saying that "You don't need to answer this question". Pelton ignored Musayev's attempts to control statements and made the full tape available to CNN and the public record. It is important to note that in Pelton's book "Hunter Hammer and Heaven" Pelton had no agenda or knowledge of Galkin's condition, role or existence and interviewed many people. When Pelton left the bunker he noted that Galkin was relaxing on a cot with the fighters watching a Chuck Norris movie with Chinese subtitles. Later attempts by the Russians to alter this unbiased eyewitness report included insisting that Galkin did not exist, that Galkin had died anda Novaya Gazeta article was written to suggest that he was tortured to make his confession. This report included speculations by experts on his condition that do not match the statements made by Galkin in his original interview. Escape and publications in Novaya Gazeta In January, after the New Year, Galkin and Pachomov, were released by their captors.[[Novaya Gazeta] December 2, 2002 # 89 The carefully prepared interview of Alexey Galkin] Having found weapons wandering alone, they encountered a group of militants and exchanged fire with them. Galkin had also received gunshot wounds to both arms. The escapees were discovered by Ryazan airborne regiment. Doctors diagnosed Galkin with four broken ribs (bone fragments also had entered into his lungs), his jaw was broken in three places and he had also suffered brain damage. Galkin retired from the Army due to his health condition in summer 2002 after rehabilitation course.[[Novaya Gazeta] December 2, 2002 # 89. Russian newspaper interview of Alexey Galkin] References Category:Possibly living people Category:People of the Chechen wars Category:GRU officers Category:Heroes of the Russian Federation Category:Year of birth missing